


The Inexorable Power of the Waves

by still_lycoris



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Charles wakes up to a grieving Erik and an En Sabah Nur who has plans for them both ...





	The Inexorable Power of the Waves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theapolis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theapolis/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [theapolis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theapolis/pseuds/theapolis) in the [secret_mutant_madness_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/secret_mutant_madness_2017) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> An alternative spin on XMA, where En Sabah Nur and Erik take Charles someplace else for another plan to use him to take over the world. Probably using sexing.

Charles woke slowly. His head wasn’t exactly aching but he certainly felt strange and it took him a moment to remember what had happened.

Talking to Erik. Erik’s grief and despair. Then that flood of glorious, intoxicating power ...

And then terrible things. Terrible things that he had been half-aware of but that had been so easy to ignore until Hank had screamed at him, desperate for him to come back to himself.

He sat up, automatically reaching out with his powers as he did. It felt as though they were slamming against a brick wall and he opened his eyes.

He was somewhere dark and open, indoors but spacious, so spacious that he could not see the walls. Erik was standing close by, clothed in red armour, staring down at him but his mind was entirely unreachable, as was the mind of the mutant standing beside him.

Charles had only caught a glimpse of him from Erik’s mind but looking at him now made him shudder slightly. This mutant, this En Sabah Nur, was extraordinarily powerful and Charles knew that he was in danger.

“You’re blocking me,” he said slowly. “How ...?”

“One of the many gifts I have picked up over the centuries,” En Sabah Nur said. His voice was soft, almost pleasant to listen to, despite the danger. “Nothing compared to your gift though. Such power ... ”

Charles decided to ignore this. He looked at Erik instead. Erik was looking at him with an oddly fixed expression. The grief was still there but there was something else too. What had En Sabah Nur been saying to him? What had he talked Erik into doing?

“Where are your other slaves?” he asked. “You always have four, don’t you?”

“They wait outside to guard us,” En Sabah Nur said, apparently completely unoffended by Charles’s rudeness, nor afraid of the knowledge he had. “I knew that this conversation would be better had in private.”

“What conversation?” Charles asked coldly. “I don’t think you and I have anything to talk about.”

En Sabah Nur smiled. There was something utterly chilling about it. It was the smile of a predator, someone who knew that they had the upper hand and you were helpless. Charles was sprawled on a cold floor, his powers touching nothing and he knew he couldn’t fight back.

“Are you really going to take part in this, Erik?” he said, turning his attention to his old friend. “All this destruction?”

“Destruction leads to regrowth,” Erik said. He sounded odd, as though he was reciting something he had been told – which Charles supposed he was.

“That’s not the only way to bring about change and growth. You know this, Erik! How can you possibly be listening to this?”

“This world must be changed,” En Sabah Nur said. He moved closer to Charles, soft-footed, purposeful. “The weak must be removed, the strong given their chance to flourish.”

Charles shook his head slightly, refusing to look at him. He kept his eyes fixed on Erik instead, trying to work out what best to say to try and pierce Erik’s armour, make him see reason. If he could just convince him to think just a few moments, they might be able to work together, get out of this ...

“Erik, this isn’t the way. You know that.”

“This _is_ the way,” Erik said, his voice flat, cold. “Your way doesn’t work, Charles. It never works.”

“That is not entirely true,” En Sabah Nur said. 

That had not been what Charles has expected to hear. Why would En Sabah Nur be agreeing with him? That didn’t make sense at all and there had to be some sort of plan here, particularly as Erik didn’t look surprised by the remark. He looked _odd_ but not surprised. When En Sabah Nur touched his arm, he shivered and leaned into the touch slightly.

“There is space for love,” En Sabah Nur said. “Always space for that.”

Charles felt the floor change beneath him. He had to stop himself from yelping as he looked down and saw that the cold stone was flowing, changing, slowly forming a bed; stone at first and then suddenly soft cotton under his hand as sheets and pillows formed. It was another incredible display of power and if it had been any other mutant, he would have longed to know more about it, itched to ask questions ... but not from this one.

“Erik ...?” he said instead.

“Erik had told me of what you shared,” En Sabah Nur said softly. “Of how important you are to him. He cares a great deal for you.”

“I don’t need _you_ to tell me that,” Charles said coldly.

Erik sat down next to him on the bed. He looked slightly lost, as though he didn’t quite know what he was doing and Charles’s heart ached for him. To see Erik so hurt, so wounded and so see someone _using_ him like this, it was beyond the pale.

“Erik,” he said, catching hold of his old friend’s hand. “Erik, listen to me, I can help you. _We_ can help you. This isn’t – ”

En Sabah Nur had approached as he spoke. He laid his hand gently on Charles’s shoulder and Charles felt a pulse of that rich, overwhelming power again. He couldn’t stop himself from gasping, couldn’t stop himself feeling a jolt of pleasure at the sensation and as that happened, Erik leaned over and kissed him.

It had been a long time since he and Erik had kissed and yet somehow, it felt like yesterday. Erik still tasted the same, his lips still felt the same, there was still that surprising firmness and power and pressure ...

The pressure wasn’t just from Erik. There was a pressure in his head too, a pressure in his body of power swimming around inside him; dark and luxurious power that just invited Charles to quietly sink into it. He pushed it away, pushed Erik away too.

“Erik, stop it! What are you doing?!”

“Please?” Erik said and he sounded pleading in a way that Charles had never heard him sound before. “Charles, I just need ... please?”

Charles swallowed, hating that he had to refuse and yet knowing that he should. This wasn’t right, this was some sort of plan of En Sabah Nur’s that he needed to fight against, no matter how much he itched to take Erik in his arms and comfort him.

En Sabah Nur was stroking Erik’s hair tenderly. The obvious gentleness of the gesture was confusing. He was thick with power, heavy with it and yet he could clearly be delicate too. He smoothed and petted and Erik leaned into the touch again, giving a soft sigh as he did. 

_He needs your love, Charles_. The voice was in his head. Logically, Charles knew that it was just his power being allowed to access a thought but it didn’t feel that way. It felt as though the thought was being laid in his mind; heavy and solid like the rest of En Sabah Nur, a bright light in darkness. It was an instruction and although Charles knew that it had no true power behind it, it felt almost like a compulsion all the same. He had half-leaned forward before he caught himself, forced himself to move backwards.

“This isn’t right,” he said, his voice trembling very slightly. “You expect us to _perform_ for you, is that it? I thought you were supposed to be powerful, not a voyeur.”

“Oh, I am no voyeur, Charles.”

Somehow, there was space on the bed for En Sabah Nur to sit down beside him. His body was surprisingly warm against Charles’s when they pressed together. He had an arm around Charles before Charles could even think of moving away and then Erik was kissing him again, another fierce, insistent kiss.

_Do not resist him, Charles. See how much he needs you? Give him what he needs._

Power was flooding him again, like water filling a jug, then turning to ice and expanding, pressing against the skin of it. Charles felt as though he could burst from it, _would_ burst and there was a way to let it out, he was sure of it but he needed to think, he needed to think and he couldn’t when Erik was kissing him like this, when Erik was kissing him and En Sabah Nur was stroking his arms with those oddly rough hands, distracting him, confusing him.

_Let it take you, Charles._

He felt drowned in sensation. Erik’s hands were in his hair, pulling slightly; He’d always pulled Charles’s hair, he’d always liked pulling Charles’s hair and Charles had liked it too, more than he’d ever admitted. He could feel En Sabah Nur’s lips on his shoulder and somehow, somewhere, his clothes had faded away, become nothingness and he wanted to be disturbed by that but everything was too distracting, too dizzying ...

“Charles, I need you,” Erik said desperately and Charles reached up and caught hold of him, pulling him close, stroking his face, his chest, his arms. He felt Erik tremble at every touch, knew even without power that Erik was desperate, that he _needed_ and Charles ought to give him what he needed because it would help, it would and then he’d be able to talk to Erik again ...

_Shall we love him together, Charles, you and I?_

_Yes_ he thought back and was rewarded by a kiss to the nape of his neck; a kiss that was soft and light and yet felt like it had left an indelible mark on his skin. Then En Sabah Nur moved, letting Charles fall back amongst soft pillows, pulling Erik down with him. Charles shivered, feeling strangely afloat without En Sabah Nur’s solidness to ground him. The bed felt almost feather-light, the power inside him seemed to cushion him, leaving him floating, gripping Erik for support because Erik and En Sabah Nur were the only real things in the entire world and he didn’t dare let go ...

Erik tasted of salt and Charles wasn’t sure if it was sweat or tears. He kissed Erik’s mouth over and over, guiding Erik’s hands on his body, remapping familiar places, finding new spots to enjoy. En Sabah Nur leaned over Erik’s other side, kissing and touching Erik’s spine. Sometimes, his exploring hands would meet Charles’s and Charles could never stop himself from shuddering, longing for more. It was good and he wanted it, he _wanted_ ...

_Later, my Charles. This is for our Erik. Hold him._

Charles obeyed, pulling Erik near again. Erik pressed his face into his shoulder, moaning softly as En Sabah Nur leaned over him, into him, entering him. Erik’s body pushed into Charles’s and Charles couldn’t help crying out at it, arching from every thrust. He had a feeling Erik was inside him now but his body felt distant again, lost and feathery, it was only what he felt in his mind that felt real, the waves of power crashing over him, rocking him, every one more pleasurable and irresistible than the last.

Erik cried out and fell against him, shaking violently. Charles clung to him, murmuring nonsense against his skin. He felt released in some way, warm and cushioned, the aftermath of intense pleasure fading to leave contented sleepiness. He wanted to speak but everything felt heavy. En Sabah Nur touched his cheek.

“Well done,” he said, his praise rich. “You see, Charles? There is room for love. Room for it all.”

Charles wanted to argue. Wanted to fight. But everything felt too heavy now after the transcendent lightness of before. His brain felt thick and smothered and he knew that he ought to mind but all he wanted was to lie down and sleep ...

“Rest,” En Sabah Nur ordered. 

The word felt like a heavy blanket, thrown over him. Erik was already asleep, tucked close. Safe.

Charles slept.


End file.
